From the Foam of the Sea
by camillexelisabeth
Summary: When you think it's over, what do you do when you have actually unleashed a power greater than Kronos himself? When the only ones who can stop him are his son and a goddess, who do you turn to? An ancient prophecy still holds true to one innocent girl.
1. The Ship

[_**A/N**_]: HEEEEYYY! Welcome to the rewrite of _From the Foam of the Sea_. A year ago, I had an idea. This idea blossomed into my most successful story to date. Despite its success, _I hate this story. _Therefore, in honor of this story's birthday, and mine, I'm completely revamping it.

Please enjoy, and don't kill me for changing everything. And by everything, I mean absolutely **_everything_**.

* * *

_"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost, for none now live who remember it . . . And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth." —J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

**_From the Foam of the Sea_**

_Chapter One: The Ship_

* * *

I loved Greece. I never wanted to leave, but my mother insisted that it was the right thing to do. She said we had to.

I still said no, but somehow she managed to get me on the boat. She said we couldn't afford to fly.

My mom had me when she was seventeen. When her boyfriend found out she was pregnant, he took off.

My mom never told me who my father was. She never even said that she was actually dating him. She never referred to him as her ex boyfriend, just as "your father."

She named me Aenea, because she said that's what my father wanted. Why she would appease him escapes me. Quite frankly, I hated my name. It was the source of torment when I was little.

My mother, Lena Patralia, was an archaeologist who studied the Ancient Greeks. This was one of the reasons I questioned her decision to move to America. No offense to the Americans, but they don't have many Greek artifacts.

My mother spoke both Greek and English fluently. She had been teaching me English since I was little, but since we didn't speak it around the house, I couldn't claim to be fluent.

Either way, I was dyslexic, making my reading and writing skills about at the level of a ten year old. It wasn't like I was stupid; I could read and understand advanced material, but it was hard to see the letters right.

I was also ADHD and let me tell you, Adderall doesn't help. My hyperactive brain couldn't concentrate on one thing for more than a minute. I was also pretty fidgety, making for fun road trips.

I was home schooled because we traveled so much. I had a few friends on the island, but I didn't get to see them very much.

I was sitting in our cabin while my mom was walking around up on deck. We'd been on this ship for two days now.

I looked in the mirror and scowled. I had dark brown hair, almost black, with loose curls. My green eyes stood out more than anything, but they were dull. I had purple circles under my eyes, like I hadn't slept in days.

Suddenly my mother walked in. She smiled at me, her brown eyes shining.

"Hey, Mom," I said. "I'll be up on the deck if you need me." I didn't even wait for her response before I left.

I walked out of the cabin and up some stairs until I was in the fresh air. I walked to the side of the boat and looked down.

At first I didn't see anything, but when I looked closely, I saw a beautiful girl looking back at me. She waved, almost beckoning me to jump into the water and swim away with her.

I blinked and she was gone. Thank you, ADHD.

A young man a couple of feet away from me was leaning against the railing looking out at the vast Atlantic Ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yes, sir. I've never seen the Atlantic before," I admitted. I had only traveled around the Mediterranean.

"Oh, I've sailed every ocean," he said.

I said, "Really? I've only ever sailed a few times, but I'm from Lemnos. But for some reason, my mother wants to move to America." I sighed and looked at my feet. I had a bad habit of telling strangers too much.

"Well, someone important is waiting for you," the young man said.

"What?" I said, shocked.

The young man looked sadly at me. "He cares, you know," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your father. He cares. In fact he's proud of you Aenea. So is your mother." He looked at me with intense blue eyes.

I was about to walk away from the crazy man, but a high wave crashed over the railing hit him full force. When the water receded, he was gone. I rushed to the railing and stared down into the water. The man was no where to be found.

I glanced around, looking for help. "Man overboard!" I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around and my mother was staring at me, her eyes wide with concern.

"Who fell?" she asked slowly.

"A man! Did you not see him?" I said rapidly.

My mother shook her head. "Aenea, are you feeling okay?" She stretched out her arm and felt my forehead for a fever. The wind rippled through my hair, and I shivered. "Hmm," she mused. "No fever. But here," she shrugged out of her gray sweater, "take this."

I wrapped the sweater around my body, holding in the warmth. "Thanks, Mom. I'm just gonna stay out here if that's okay with you."

She nodded. "Just be careful."

I turned back around and stared down into the water. Maybe I had imagined the man. I shuffled my feet and heard a splash. When I looked down, I saw a gold coin sinking into the depths.

I walked around the ship, looking for the man, but he was nowhere to be found. I finally went below deck, back to my cabin.

My mother was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She glanced up and flashed a smile.

"Quick! Who was Demeter?" My mother would quiz me periodically. It was the most annoying thing in the entire world.

I sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Aenea..." she warned.

I sighed again. "I don't care."

"Aenea, why are you being this way?" she asked sadly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're making me leave."

My mother's face fell. "I'm sorry, darling. We needed to. A museum in New York offered me a lot of money to come work in America."

"Mom! Can't you just work in Greece?" I pleaded.

She closed her book. "I only do this because I love you. We can have a better life there. I love you more than anything, Aenea. I've never regretted my decision. Not even once. I just want you to understand that no matter what happens to me, you are always the most important thing to me."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't force me to move! I hate you!" I yelled.

"Aenea!" she gasped, but I slammed the bathroom door in her face.

I yanked back the shower curtain and basked in the hot steam.

When I got out, I combed my hair and braided it. I stood in the steamy bathroom glaring at the mirror. My eyes glistened with tears. I felt bad for yelling at my mom, but I was so frustrated. I wanted to meet my father one day, but he was in Greece. Now that we were leaving, I'd never meet him.

A tear rolled down my cheek and landed in the sink.

If he was so proud, then why didn't he show up every once and a while?

I brushed the tears from my eyes and went up on the deck. A few couples were sitting at tables sipping wine, but I slipped past them and onto the front end of the ship.

I leaned over the railing and looked out at the sea. It was flat and empty. I felt flat and empty. I stood there for an hour, with silent tears.

When I finally realized how long I had been there, I looked at the sky. The stars were blazing, and the full moon burned bright.

I walked into the cabin to find my mother already asleep. I crawled into the bed and stared at the ceiling until my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

"Come on, we're about to be there." My mother shook me awake.

I reluctantly packed my bags and followed my mother.

We walked onto deck with the other passengers just as New York became visible. My mother was fidgety and nervous.

Soon we had docked and filed off the boat.

After a very long wait, we finally got a taxi and drove to the tiny apartment my mom had managed to get.

I walked in and put down what few belongings I had. I sat down on my bed and stared out my window at the city below me.

Greece seemed so far away. I cried a little, but not much. I was done crying.

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: Jesus Christ that took forever. I hate how much of retard I was at writing this. READY FOR MAJOR CHANGES? Yeah, me too.

Just a warning, time period has **_majorly_** changed.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


	2. My Life Changes a Tad

[_**A/N**_]: Again, welcome to the rewrite of _From the Foam of the Sea._ If your notification is messed up, which I'm kind of thinking it will be, go back and read chapter one. This is probably my biggest undertaking of the summer. Because lord knows there's no way in hell I'm doing my summer reading. _Lazy._

Lord help me. I kind of want to kill this chapter. And myself.

* * *

_**From the Foam of the Sea**_

_Chapter Two: My Life Changes a Tad_

* * *

I woke up that morning to the loud city. My ears were assaulted by car horns, shouts, and the neighbor's singing.

Just so you know, Lemnos is very quiet. New York, not so much.

My mom had already signed me up for public school. Let me tell you, fifteen years of home schooling did nothing to prepare me for that.

* * *

I walked in and immediatly wanted to run out.

"This is Aenea Patralia, she is from the Greek island of Lemnos," the principal said, standing next to me in the front of the class.

I saw kids heads turn in interest. I tried to look as closed off as possible. I took a seat in the very front of the classroom, and struggled to understand the rapid English and Brooklyn accent of the teacher.

Everyone in the school seemed mildly interested in this new exotic student, and many introduced themselves, but I couldn't remember the names.

In my last period class, the teacher made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Um, hi, I'm Aenea Patralia, er, I'm new here and, uh, I'm from Greece." I was probably bright red. I decided I didn't like this teacher. At all.

The entire class looked awestruck. "I love your accent!" a girl in the front said loudly.

I smiled nervously. "I don't have an accent, you do," I replied, but all the sudden I was aware that my voice was different than theirs. I cleared my throat in an attempt to change my voice. "I mean, I guess I do." There was that sound again. The same foreign sound I had always had, but never noticed.

Some kid in the back of the class glanced up from a book. His eyes widened and he choked on the apple he had been eating.

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Mr. Reeder?" the teacher asked. "Is something wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, just, er, swallowed wrong?" He said this like a question.

I took my seat in the front of the classroom next to the loud girl. It was the week after spring break and the kids were talking about what they had done. The girl tried to talk to me about Greece, but I answered in short sentences, hoping she would think I didn't understand English very well. It didn't work, because she just kept talking to me.

The class passed painfully slow. When the final bell rang, I sighed with relief. But before I could get out of the classroom, the kid who had choked on an apple tapped my shoulder.

"Aenea, can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "Um, how are you feeling?" he said awkwardly.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

He looked around nervously. "Uh, hey, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Not possible," I said and walked out of the room.

"Well I'm Tyler Reeder, so uh, yeah." He followed me awkwardly down the hallway. He limped, like walking hurt.

I ignored him.

"Aenea, where are you staying?" He was quickly gaining on me.

"Tyler, I just moved here, I'm really not looking for a new best—"

He cut me off. "Duck!" he yelled.

I made the mistake of not ducking. Something hard and spiky stuck my back, and I was sent flying across the sidewalk and into a chain-link fence.

I managed to get up with great difficulty and see and huge lion thing lunge at Tyler. It had the body of a lion, the face of a hideous man, and a tail with huge spikes.

My entire body was shaking violently. I tried to run, but my legs had turned to jelly. I backed into fence and the metal clinked loudly.

The monster immediately turned his head towards me and roared, sending a wave of its horrible breath crashing into my face.

I fell over and onto my back. The monster thrust it's tail toward me and huge black spikes flew out of it. I managed to roll out of the way just as the spikes sliced through the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Perish, half-blood!" it screamed.

All I could do was cower in fear and hope that my end was quick.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of orange. I dragged myself backwards as quickly as I could, but to no avail. My back was soon against cold metal.

The monster locked eyes with me and hurled a spike. It impaled itself in my shoulder, and I cried out in agony. The pain was so intense that I felt myself dry heaving onto the broken sidewalk. I couldn't see; my vision was black. I could feel my lungs gasping for air as I screamed and coughed at the same time.

I waited for the final blow, for the end, but it never came. As my vision slowly returned, I realized there was no monster above me anymore.

Where it once was, a boy stood on a pile of sand.

A blonde girl rushed to my side and the boy was quick to follow. She looked extremely concerned and asked, "What is your name?"

"Aenea," I gasped. Even whispering my name caused pain to ripple out from my wound. My mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood.

The boy looked down at me and thought for a moment, then gripped the spike and yanked it out of my shoulder.

My scream echoed through the quiet street. Again, I was sent into nausea. My entire world was spinning.

"Dante," the girl said, "she needs to get back to camp, now!"

The boy, who must have been Dante, picked me up like I was a rag doll.

"Wait," I managed. "What about my mother?"

"Look, Aenea, I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

I could only look at him as his words sunk in. "No, no, no!" I shouted. "This is all wrong! Where is my mom? Take me to her now!" I was hysterical by now, screaming and kicking at the boy, but the pain in my shoulder kept me subdued enough for him to hold onto me.

He only looked at me with sad blue eyes.

Crimson blood was gushing from my wound. My head was spinning and my mouth was dry.

"Guys," I mumbled, "I don't feel so great."

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the boy's concerned blue eyes.

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: I changed a lot in this chapter. Originally, Aenea wasn't scared of the monster, and Grover was the one who found her. Then, Percy and Annabeth save the mother loving day. Jesus Christ child, Grover is king of the wild. I'm retarded.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


	3. Camp

[_**A/N**_]: I've been praying about this story. LOLJK. But for real... I need some devine intervention.

* * *

_**From the Foam of the Sea**_

_Chapter Three: Camp_

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a white room covered by a thin blanket. The boy was sitting across the room, watching me.

He had shaggy golden hair and bright blue eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to see if I was really awake. He smiled a bit, but otherwise stayed silent.

We must have stared at each other for ten minutes before he stood up and walked over to me. His fingers slowly unwrapped the bloody bandages around my shoulder. I cringed as the final layer came off, ripping off the slowly healing top layer of skin.

He pulled a needle out of his pocket, and before I could object, he thrust it into my arm, sending me into a haze.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, the girl was watching me.

"Well the mystery girl wakes," she said, smiling brightly at me.

She had gray eyes and wavy blonde hair, tall and pale, with a splash of freckles across her nose.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "Water, food, bathroom, blanket—"

"Elise, don't bore the poor girl to death with questions." A man poked his upper body into the room. He smiled at me and walked into the room.

He was a horse.

I couldn't even speak; I just stared at this man's horse-body.

"Ah, yes. New camper. Suppose I should have been in my chair today," he said and extended and long arm towards me.

My mouth was hanging open, and as I shook his hand, I could feel myself shaking.

The girl lifted me out of bed and helped me outside of the room to a door that led outside. We stepped out onto a porch, looking out on a vast valley.

I looked at the girl. "Why am I here?" I asked.

Her gray eyes softened. "You're here because you're different. You're special."

"Where is my mother?" I demanded.

She looked down. "I'm so sorry. I really am. Percy and Annabeth did their best to stop the manticore. But it got to your apartment first. I'm so sorry." She looked at me.

My hands began to shake again as I felt my world tumbling down around me. I broke out into a cold sweat and sank down onto the ground, placing my heavy head in my hands.

"Again, I am so sorry," she whispered.

I sat up and rubbed the tears away. I took a deep breath and pushed my hair back. "I'll be okay," I lied; it hadn't even sunk it yet. "Who are you?" I asked, looking up at her as she helped me stand.

"Elise, daughter of Athena." She held out her hand.

"Daughter of who?" I stared at her.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," she said.

"Elise, I'm sure your mom is pretty smart, but—"

"Don't insult the gods, Aenea." She looked dead serious.

"I'm sorry, Elise, but honestly. Gods?" I was beginning to question her sanity.

"Yes. You're a child of a god. But you need to talk to Chiron again before we do anything." Elise grabbed my hand and led me around the porch.

My thoughts raced. Gods? My mom had done her best to teach me about them, but I had been so resentful. Oh god, I'd been so resentful of everything she did. And now she was... gone.

We had come around the entire porch and I saw two men playing a card game. One of the men was Chiron, and he smiled and stood.

"Aenea, good to see you up and walking." He smiled warmly.

"I, I'm confused." I stumbled through the words.

"Yes, child, I'm sure you are. But first, this is Mr. D, the director here at camp." Chiron pointed to the other man. He was probably about forty years old, pudgy and red-nosed. He looked up from his magazine and sipped at a Diet Coke.

"Well, a new one, eh?" He looked bored, but all the sudden he raised an eyebrow. "Hmm," he mused. "I think it's time I had a talk with an old friend," he said suddenly and snapped his fingers, and was gone, leaving the smell of grapes behind.

I sat stunned by this while Chiron and Elise whispered to each other. I didn't catch what they said.

"That was Dionysus," Elise whispered to me, and I blinked. A god?

"This is Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said. "A training camp for heroes."

I stared at him, hoping I didn't look stupid.

"I'm not a hero though," I said.

"Not yet, but you shall be." He looked at the valley and sighed.

"Who am I?" I asked quietly, sitting down across the table from him.

"That is a good question, Aenea. Mr. D obviously thinks you're interesting, and that's a first," Chiron said, and Elise nodded vigorously beside him.

I gazed over the valley. A child of the gods. I was a child of a god. Supposedly.

I suddenly remembered what Elise said about my mother. "Is my mother really... you know?" I asked.

"Aenea," Chiron began. "Your mother was brave. Percy and Annabeth told me everything. The manticore came while you were at school, and went to your apartment. She fought it off as best she could, but by the time Percy and Annabeth got there, there was nothing they could do. She was so brave, Aenea. She cared about you." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know she cared about me. She was my mother. And she's gone. She's just gone. And I didn't even say goodbye. I was such a horrible daughter," I whispered, pushing away tears.

"She may be dead, child, but her love is still with you. Honor her memory," Chiron said.

I glared at him. This was his fault, my miserable mind reasoned. "I hate this place. I want Lemnos back." I was glowering now.

Chiron sighed and said, "I'm afraid that's not possible."

Suddenly, the boy from earlier strode onto the porch and nodded to me, but otherwise ignored me.

"Come on," Elise said. "I'm going to show you around camp." Chiron nodded in approval.

I followed Elise down the steps and around the back of the house.

We walked for a minute in silence. She led me to an arena where two kids were sword fighting. She explained that this was used for practice and that I would need to learn to fight. I gulped. Me, with a sharp lethal weapon? Bad idea.

We kept walking until we got to the armory. Elise told me I would get some armor later.

We walked passed fields of strawberries and next to some stables but the horses here weren't normal. They had wings. Elise said that they were pegasi. I just stared and tried to wrap my head around that.

On our other side were the strawberry fields. I saw campers and strange people with goat legs walking around the strawberries.

"Um, Elise? What are they?" I asked.

"Oh, they're satyrs, half goat, half human. Tyler's a satyr," she explained.

We walked down the path and came into a pavilion with Grecian columns framing it, and tables in the middle. I thought they would have only needed twelve, what with the twelve Olympian gods. But there were many more tables here.

I asked Elise, "What's with all the tables?"

"There are a lot of gods, Aenea," she said. I guess that made sense.

Elise explained that this was were we ate, the mess hall.

Finally, she showed me the cabins. There were fourteen central cabins, making a rectangle, but around them were smaller cabins.

I looked at them all, taking in the fact that they were all different.

"Where is the cabin I'll be staying in?" I asked.

"You'll be staying in the undetermined cabin. Don't worry, you won't be there very long. How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen."

Her brow furrowed and she scowled. "You should have been claimed two years ago. But then again, you were in Greece your entire life, so maybe your parent thought you were safe." She sounded confident but her eyes were full of doubt.

"Or he doesn't care enough to claim me," I mumbled.

Elise glared at me. "Don't ever say that again, Aenea. You have to understand that the gods are busy people. Ancient laws prevent them from interfearing with mortal lives. So even though it seems he doesn't care, your father cares about you." Her gray eyes were intense.

I nodded and looked down.

By then we had reached my new cabin. Elise stepped aside and said, "Go on in."

Inside, there were two kids, a boy and a girl, sitting on a bed reading a book. They looked alike so I guessed they were sibilings. They both looked up at the same time.

"Hey, Elise," the boy said. "Looks like we're not the new kids anymore." He smiled and his eyes twinkled. They were a startling bright blue.

The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Sophia Cast," she said. "Nice to meet you."

I returned the smile. "I'm Aenea Patralia."

Both kids had the same light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Ash," the boy said. "It's good to have another person in the cabin besides Sophia over here." He jabbed his thumb in his sister's direction.

"Hey!" Sophia said, punching Ash's shoulder. "You'll have to excuse my twin," she said. "He's quite rude sometimes." She smiled politely and then glared accusingly at her brother.

"That's okay. I've always wanted an annoying little brother," I said with a wink.

Ash smirked back. "And I've always wanted an older sister that's not quite so... odd," he said, nudging Sophia.

His twin merely rolled her eyes at him.

Elise had been quiet, and when I turned around, she was leaning against the door, taking us in, when a conch shell sounded.

"Time for dinner," Elise announced.

We walked down to the pavilion and Elise sat at a table away from us. Sophia and Ash explained that every cabin had it's own table. When the food appeared in front of us, served by dyrads, everyone got up and put part of their food into the fire.

Sophia said we were offering it to the gods. I scraped part of my meal in, but couldn't bring myself to pray for anything. Part of me still held onto the slim hope that this was all a dream.

When we were finished, we walked back to the cabin, joking around and laughing. Life felt normal, except for the cold that kept nagging it's way into my head. I felt almost empty.

I felt like nothing in the whole world could ever fill the gaping void my dead mother left in my heart.

I was right.

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: So again, this story no longer takes place in the time of Percy and Annabeth. They're long dead, actually. As for what the world looks like, I'm lazy so it's pretty much the same.

ANYWAY, shoot me before I continue to get angry about how this story was written.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


	4. Twice Lost

[_**A/N**_]: Gah. What do you guys think so far?

* * *

_**From the Foam of the Sea**_

_Chapter Four: Twice Lost_

* * *

When the early morning sun lit up the room, I was gently woken up.

Sophia and Ash woke up at the same time, and both of them wore the same grim expression. We walked to the pavilion, where a few campers were eating cereal. On the way back to the cabin, Elise caught up to us.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

Sophia didn't say anything, but Ash managed to grunt. I smiled to myself and greeted Elise. In her hand, she held an orange T-shirt and handed it to me.

"I got this for you," she said.

I thanked her and went to change. When I came out of the cabin, Elise was gone.

I followed the twins around for the next few days, seeing Elise occasionally. I never saw the other camper who helped rescue me.

I was wandering around the arena one day, watching Ash and Sophia practice. They clashed swords and Ash grit his teeth. Sophia laughed and twisted her sword, knocking Ash's to the ground. He stomped his foot in frustration and glared at his sister.

I jumped up and said, "Guys, I want to learn to fight."

They glanced at each other and shrugged. Sophia taught me the basics, then set Ash loose on me. I was easily defeated, and after an hour of getting my butt kicked, I gave up in frustration.

"I'll teach you something better!" a voice behind me said. I turned on my heel and came face to face with my savior.

He was the boy that ripped the manticore's spike out of my shoulder.

He smiled a bit and extended his hand. "I don't know if you remember me," he said. "But I'm Dante. You know, the guy who—"

"Yanked a thorn out of my shoulder? How could I forget?" I said with a smirk, shaking his hand.

He laughed and shook his hair out, pulling a bow from his back.

"So I see you suck at sword fighting," Dante said, stringing an arrow.

I blushed a bit and played it off with a shrug. "Yeah I'm pretty bad."

"Join the club," he replied, patting my shoulder before letting the arrow go. It pierced the target dead center and he turned to smile at me. "Wanna learn archery?"

My face lit up and I nodded vigorously. "That'd be wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Okay," he said as he sat up a fresh target. "So obviously the point is to get the arrow in the center target. I take it that you've never shot a bow and arrow before?"

I shook my head.

"Then let's learn, shall we?" His bright smile blinded me.

He guided me from behind, covering my hands with his and notching the arrow, pulling the string back. He helped me aim and held my arms steady.

He whispered in my ear, "Release." The arrow flew straight, hitting the center of the target.

Dante smiled and let me go. "Now let's see how you do without my help."

I notched a new arrow and aimed. I took a deep breath and released it. The arrow sailed across the arena and crashed into the target, only hitting the outer rim.

"Good job," Dante said, taking the bow back. "Just keep practicing."

Elise grabbed my shoulder and said, "Aenea, it's time we work on your Ancient Greek."

I stared blankly at her. "But I already speak Greek. I happen to be native to a Greek island. I think I'm good," I said. I paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I could actually work on my English."

"It's on the schedule. Now come on!"

Elise sat next to me and began helping me translating a passage from the Iliad. It wasn't as difficult as I would have expected.

"I've been meaning to ask, who taught you English, if you lived in Greece for so long?"

I swallowed back saddness. "My mom." My throat felt dry and my eyes stung. I held back tears.

"Oh," Elise said softly. "Aenea, she told Dante and I how much she loved you. She said you were her greatest joy. But she wanted us to tell you something else."

"What? What did she say?" I asked frantically.

"Aenea," she warned. "I don't know if—"

"Tell me," I begged.

"Aenea," Elise began. "She knew who your father is, but she wouldn't tell us. Instead, she told us that she wasn't your mother. She adopted you." She paused and let that sink in.

Everything around me disappeared. I sank to my knees. I didn't have a mother. Lena Patralia wasn't my mother. The one person I had counted on for everything wasn't my mother. And now she was gone, to top it off. I found breathing difficult. I didn't even try to hold back the tears.

"No! No, you're lying!" I pounded the floor with my fist.

"Aenea, she may not have been your biological mother, but she was still your mom. She still took care of you and loved you more than anything in the entire world," Elise said softly.

"I wasn't even good to her!" I sobbed.

"Aenea..."

"No! I was horrible to her! She cared and cared and all I did was resent her." My tears spilled rapidly and my face scrunched up into a desperate sob.

"I'm so sorry," Elise whispered.

I looked up slowly. "Who is my mother?" I asked.

Elise put a hand on my shoulder. "She said your father would tell you."

I glared at her. "I hate him. I don't give a damn whether he cares or not. He should have protected her."

"Gods can't interfear with mortals," Elise said, as if that justified my father's actions, or lack of.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Aenea, please," Elise said.

I cried out in frustration and sprinted out of the cabin.

I ran to the beach and hurled myself onto the sand. My tears refused stop.

Someone walked up behind me and sighed. Dante sat down next to me. "I know how you feel," he said.

"No you don't," I growled. "How could you possibly understand what's it's like to lose the woman you thought was your mother? I lost her twice!"

He shrugged. "I was adopted too, you know." He looked me in the eyes. "And my parents didn't tell me until I was thirteen. By then I had been claimed by Apollo so I knew my dad wasn't my dad. But then they told me I was adopted and now that I was at Camp Half-Blood, they didn't want me anymore. I was too dangerous." He looked out at the water.

I wiped my tears and looked at Dante. His blue eyes focused on mine.

"So yeah, I kinda do. I guess to an extent. But you have it worse. And I'm sorry for that. But bad things happen to good people. You just have to keep on moving." Dante glanced down and then back up at me through thick lashes.

"I... It's so hard," I said, wiping away tears as best I could.

"Like I said, you just have to keep moving," he said a bit louder, standing up. "I'm headed to dinner. Wanna come?"

I shook my head and sprawled out. "I'm just gonna hang here."

Dante shrugged and waved goodbye.

I felt slightly better, but after a while, my stomach started to growl. I trekked up to the pavilion and quietly slid to my table.

Sophia smiled at me brightly and handed me a bit of food.

"Sorry about the amount of food, Aenea. The dryads have already stopped serving," she said apologetically.

Suddenly, something flashed above her head. Everyone turned to look at her as a gleaming eagle gleamed above her. The entire camp kneeled except Ash, who stared at his twin, mouth agape.

Chiron strode toward our table and raised Sophia's hand high above her head as the symbol faded. She looked shocked and kept glancing at Ash.

"Sophia Cast, you have been claimed by Zeus, Lord of the Sky. All hail Sophia, daughter of Zeus," Chiron said and everyone cheered.

Ash glared up at the sky. "Aw, come on!" he yelled.

He slumped in his seat, just as the same symbol flashed above his head. The whole process was repeated with him.

The twins were gleaming, and everyone smiled. Even I was smiling, though I was jealous. It hit me like a rock that I was jealous. I didn't want to be jealous, but the envy was obviously there.

There was a light pop, like the sound of a bottle of wine being opened, and Mr. D appeared at the head table. He had been gone the entire time I had been at camp and his presence quieted the noise.

"Hmm," he said, looking at the twins. "Looks like Old Sparky got some."

Thunder boomed and lightning stuck a tree just outside the borders of camp, catching it on fire.

"Wow. Closer than usual," Mr. D mused.

He scanned the crowd and his purple eyes locked in on me. He glared at me and sat down.

Dinner passed quietly after that. I opted out of the campfire sing-a-long and went back to my cabin. I hadn't actually slept well in a few days and I was exhausted.

Before I got inside, Elise caught up to me. "Hey, look about earlier," he started.

"No, Elise, it's okay. I'm sorry about how I acted. It was stupid." She studied my face and patted my shoulder.

"It wasn't stupid. It was... You know what, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She hugged me awkwardly and walked away. I wondered why she cared so much.

The twins began moving their stuff to the Zeus cabin, and soon I was alone.

I climbed into bed and laid down. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: I actually am starting to enjoy editing this.

REVIEW IT, GUYZ.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


	5. Aster Gabris

[_**A/N**_]: SO READY FOR THIS!

* * *

_**From the Foam of the Sea**_

_Chapter Five: Aster Gabris_

* * *

I had dreams that night, very vivid dreams.

I was chained to a rock, surrounded by the churning ocean.

A deep voice bellowed from the sky. "Goddess, free my son," it said. "Find him, young goddess. Train him and bring him to me."

I struggled against the chains and the voice only laughed.

A huge wave crashed into me and my dream changed. This time I was with a boy about my age. He was pale, with silvery blonde hair. He glared at me and pulled a knife out. It shone like silver, but seemed like it was made out of the stars.

I pulled a bow off my back and notched an arrow, aiming straight at him.

His silver eyes gleamed; they matched his knife.

Thunder boomed above us and he looked up, terrified.

I took the chance and put my bow down. I held my hand out and he stared at me, obviously resentful.

"You don't know who I am," he said. He began to fade away. Soon I was alone.

The same voice came from the sky. "Take him in, goddess."

Thunder boomed again and my dream faded.

I woke with a start and looked around my empty cabin. I got up and walked to the window. Sighing, I stared at the hills. I felt alone in the big empty cabin.

* * *

The next morning, I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand. I had never felt more alone. I didn't cry, but I sure felt like it. My eyes stung and my throat burned. I gazed out at the water and sighed.

I got up and walked back to the pavilion. I wasn't hungry but I was looking for Sophia. Luckily she was just going back to her cabin.

She ran up and hugged me. "Oh, Aenea, I've missed you!"

"Sophia, it's been one night," I reminded her with a smile.

"But now I'm stuck with only Ash!" She made a face.

I laughed and hugged her again. Ash ran up and tackled us.

"Aenea, baby, where you been?" he asked, punching my arm.

After about ten minutes of goofing off, Elise found us. She had a sword in her hand and a shorter kid followed her. He looked about thirteen and had messy brown hair and dark eyes.

Elise intoduced us to the boy. "This is Michael Gallina, a son of Hades."

Michael looked at Sophia and blushed. "I'm, yeah, Michael." He turned and looked at Elise hopefully. "Can we practice now?" he asked.

"Why don't you and Ash practice. You practice with me too much, buddy," Elise said. Ash smiled wickedly and pulled out his sword but Sophia was faster.

"I'm better at fighting than Ash," she said smirking.

Elise grabbed my arm and pulled me away just as Ash pounced in his sister.

"We need to talk," she said.

Usually when someone said that, I automatically assumed I was in trouble.

I must have looked nervous because Elise smiled and said, "It's nothing bad, just want to talk to you."

I followed him down to the canoe lake and we sat on the dock.

Elise cleared her throat and was about to say something when Sophia.

"Aenea, Mr. D wants to see you in the Big House," she said.

I got up and saw the worried looks on my friend's face. Elise followed me and grabbed my hand and squeezed. She looked nervous, and it was beginning to scare me.

Elise walked onto the porch. I saw Tyler, the satyr who had saved me, sitting next to Mr. D.

"Hey Elise," he said. "Aenea." he nodded at me.

"Tyler, where have you been?" Elise asked.

"I found a new demigod, he's inside. I'll tell you about it later," Tyler said.

I looked around and saw Chiron standing near the table.

He looked weary, like he hadn't slept well. "Aenea, Elise, please sit."

Mr. D coughed and opened a Diet Coke. He looked at me with distaste. "You, little girl, are causing Olympus quite some problems," he said.

"I— I'm sorry, sir."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Now since you have not been claimed, I am assuming you are not wanted, so I have decided to destroy you. You're simply much too dangerous." He sipped his Diet Coke and let that sink in.

Destroy me because I was too dangerous? Me, Aenea Patralia, dangerous? I almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

I jumped out of my chair. "No you can't do that, I didn't do anything!" I was freaking out, but who wouldn't be freaking out?

Elise stood up violently. "You can't just kill her," she growled.

"Oh I'm afraid I can," Mr. D said, bored.

"Dionysus," Chiron began. "Give the child a chance, perhaps she is not as dangerous as Lord Zeus believes."

"Zeus thinks I'm dangerous?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"Oh, silly girl, you didn't do anything your parents did. But that's not the point. The point is, you remain unclaimed, so I have decided to rid the world of you." Dionysus pointed at me and I closed my eyes, but Elise intervened.

"Stop! You can't just kill her for something her father did!" she yelled.

Mr. D rolled his eyes and Chiron sighed and whispered something to him.

Suddenly I saw something flicker above my head.

It was a shimmering green trident shining above me. Elise, Chiron and Tyler knelt, while Dionysus cursed in Ancient Greek.

I reached up to touch it, awestruck by its beauty, but it had already begun to fade.

Tyler patted my shoulder. "Congrats. I gotta go though, guys," he said, nodding and running off.

"Consider yourself lucky," Mr. D grumbled.

I scrambled away from the Big House followed by Elise. She steered me towards the undetermined cabin. Once we were inside, she told me to gather my stuff, which wasn't much, and bring it with me to the Poseidon cabin. All I had were some spare clothes and my bracelets. I followed Elise through the rectangle of cabins and eyes followed. Ash and Sophia popped their heads out of the Zeus cabin and stared wide eyed.

I walked into the Poseidon cabin and set my stuff down on a bunk.

I sat down on my new bed and looked around the cabin. On one side was a fountain carved out of the same rock as the cabin. I got up and put my hand in the warm water. There were multiple levels to it and the top one was filled with golden coins.

"Gonna send an Iris message?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped about a mile high and turned around. It was Dante, leaning against the doorway.

"A what?" I asked.

"An Iris message," he repeated. "The goddess of the rainbow, Iris, will send messages if you have a drachma and a rainbow." He walked in and put an arm around me. "Walk with me?" he asked.

We barely got out the door before Elise sprinted towards us, almost colliding with me.

"Guys," she said, out of breath. "There's a new camper and he's... you just need to meet him."

We hurried to the Big House, following Elise. Chiron was standing next to Tyler. Between them, a pale boy stood. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. His eyes were downcast.

"Hey guys," Tyler said. "This is... well, I'll let him introduce himself."

The boy looked up and I saw his eyes. They shone like the stars on a cold winter night.

"My name is Aster Gabris," he said. His silver eyes locked in on me and I suddenly remembered him.

He was the boy from my dream.

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: I love Aster. I. Love. Aster.

So the bulk of the old version's personality was made by my author's notes... PERSONAL RANT: boys suck.

I need reviews. Please. I need to know if this is even worth continuing. Then, I'll actually have something to talk about in these author's notes. I love all of you! And the reason for the multiple updates in one day is...I'M BORED. Also, I figure the more I update the first few chapters, the more it will draw people in. SO PLEASE DEAR GOD REVIEW.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


	6. Contemplation

[_**A/N**_]: I'm beginning to remember why I love this story. Combined chapters six and seven, holla!

* * *

_**From the Foam of the Sea**_

_Chapter Six: Contemplation_

* * *

I stared at Aster in shock. He looked at me and I tried to smile but couldn't muster the strength. Elise walked over to me and pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I managed. "I need to tell you something." I explained my dream to her and she nodded.

"I don't know, Aenea. But if you have anymore dreams, tell me," she urged.

I looked behind me and saw Aster and Dante talking. Dante pointed to me and smiled. They walked over and Dante stood next to me. I faked a smile and said, "Hi. I'm Aenea Patralia. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he shook it reluctantly.

"Interesting name, Aenea," Aster said.

"I could say the same for you," I said, a little bent. "I was named for Aeneas."

"Well my name comes from a Greek word," he said.

Dante and Elise exchanged glances.

"I speak a little Greek," I threw back at him. "Aster is not a Greek word, if I recall correctly."

"I speak Greek too. And I hope you know that your accent is very 'rustic.' Where are you from? Plaka? I suppose it would be charming if it weren't so... unsophisticated." He looked at me distastefully.

Elise had been standing by silently. "Isn't aster the name of a flower?" she asked meekly, trying to break the tension.

Everyone laughed nervously except Aster and me. Aster continued to stare down at me but I kept a straight face. I decided I didn't like Aster Gabris.

Dante's warm smile finally broke the ice. "Well, I'm absolutely starving. Who's up for some dinner?"

Aster followed Elise and Tyler, but I grabbed Dante's arm and pulled him back. "Dante? Are demigod dreams of any significance?"

He shrugged. "It depends. Usually no, but sometimes gods speak to us through our dreams." I told him about my dream and he looked around. "Well, maybe you saw Aster coming for a reason."

"Yeah but the voice from the sky? Could it be Zeus?" I had been pondering this, but Dante shook his head.

"It doesn't sound like something Zeus would do." Dante's brow furrowed and he let go of my hand. He turned and stared out at the woods.

"Maybe you should just relax. You know, chill out for a bit. And go easy on Aster. He's obviously nervous," Dante said and patted my shoulder. "But for real, I am really hungry."

I laughed and we strolled to the pavilion.

* * *

I ran all the way to the beach and a good way out into the surf the next morning. _My father is out there_, I thought. Suddenly I heard the splashes of someone behind me. I whirled around, but it was only Aster.

"I was just coming to see if you were... awake," he said nervously.

"Why me?" I asked.

He looked fairly anxious. "I like your... accent," he said and waded closer.

I mumbled a thanks and turned to face the ocean.

Aster waded out to where I was and put his hand on my shoulder. "Frankly, I don't remember a damn thing. Just that I woke up after a terrible nightmare. And you were in it." He looked at me intensely with his liquid silver eyes.

"What about?" I asked, putting my petty anger behind me in hopes of getting something out of him, but mostly because I wanted to know why the hell he was dreaming about me.

"That's the thing... I can't even remember the nightmare. Just your face," Aster said, rubbing his head.

I shrugged and faced him. "I had a dream about you too," I admitted. "I think you tried to kill me. But don't worry about it," I said lightly, trying to lift his mood.

"No one knows what to make of me. I heard Tyler tell Elise that I don't smell like a normal half-blood."

"Maybe you're like a quarter-blood," I suggested, but I didn't know how that would work.

He shrugged. The conch shell sounded for breakfast and I started to wade back toward the shore. Aster stared at the sky and I grabbed his arm. "Come on, breakfast."

Aster sat at the unclaimed table by himself, and I sat at the Poseidon table all alone.

Breakfast passed uneventfully and when it ended, Chiron announced that we would be playing capture the flag tomorrow night. Everyone cheered and I got excited. Elise had explained capture the flag to me, and it seemed like fun.

Elise said Athena cabin was in an alliance with the Apollo cabin, but I could join them if I wanted. Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, and quite a few minor gods had teamed up. The Zeus cabin was still undecided. Sophia was weighing her options. Ash of course just wanted to be wherever Dante was. He followed Dante around like a lost puppy. Even with the Zeus cabin, we were seriously outnumbered.

But I was just excited for a chance to finally see some action.

* * *

After the campfire that night, Aster and I walked back to our cabins together. He kept looking at the sky, pointing out stars, selecting the brightest ones to go on and on about.

"See, where I lived before, every night you could see all the stars," I said, gazing at the sky, tracing the Pegasus with my finger.

"Where did you live?" he asked.

"I lived in Lemnos. It's a Greek island."

"Greece? Thought I recognized the accent," he said.

"I could say the same for you, Aster," I replied, turning to face him.

Aster had stopped staring at the sky and turned to face me, confused. "But... I'm not from Greece."

I stared back at him and narrowed my eyes. "You have an accent, Aster..."

He shrugged. "Well, I don't remember anything, so maybe I am from Greece."

I still wasn't convinced, but we had reached his cabin.

"I'm so beyond exhausted. Goodnight, Aenea," he said and passed through the doorway.

"Night, Aster," I mumbled.

I walked to my cabin and stepped inside. It was so quiet that I felt almost bad disturbing the silence. I crept over to my bunk and slid under the blankets.

But I couldn't sleep. I wasn't tired, and I was nervous about something, though I couldn't place it.

I got up and walked out of the cabin around three.

The stars were shining so bright, they almost outshone the moon. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The heavens seemed ready to burst. I had never seen the stars so bright.

I saw a person sitting in the middle of the commons area and I walked cautiously toward it. The stars were so bright that I could see the figure's silvery hair.

"Aster?" I guessed.

He turned around and smiled. He was sitting on the grass, leaning back. "They're so magnificent aren't they?" he said, nodding to the stars.

"Yeah, I've never seen them this bright. So what are you doing out after curfew?" I asked, plopping down next to him.

Aster brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I couldn't sleep." He kept his eyes on the sky.

"Me neither," I admitted.

"It's weird because I was so tired when I went into my cabin, then I just happened to glimpse the sky, and it was like electricity. I was wide awake," he said, shrugging.

"I couldn't stop... worrying about something that I don't even know about. If that makes sense at all," I said with a slight laugh.

Aster smiled slightly. "Anything makes sense to me, Aenea. I can't remember what should and shouldn't make sense." He looked up at me through thick lashes and his eyes were wide and innocent, like a child's.

"I— I'm sorry, Aster," I whispered.

He shrugged and laid down in the grass. "At least I'm here, instead of that dreadful city that Tyler found me in. I just woke up one day in the middle of New York City, three months ago."

I didn't know what to say so I just stared blankly at him, searching for words, but I was suddenly distracted. A shooting star raced across the sky. "Oh, quick, Aster make a wish!" I gasped.

"I... I wish I knew who I was." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey," I said checking my watch, "It's three-thirty. We should probably get back to bed before the harpies get us." Aster nodded and got up. He offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me up and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood there shocked, but wrapped my arms around him.

"You're really easy to talk to, Aenea." Aster turned around and walked away, back toward his cabin, but I ran after him.

"Wait, Aster!" I called, and he stopped to turn around. "Do you want to be on our team for capture the flag?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. See you later, Aenea."

As I walked back to my cabin, I contemplated Aster. He was so odd, so—

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked from the shadows. I jumped about a mile into the air, and Dante stepped out of the Apollo cabin. "Sneaking out past curfew is against camp rules, young lady," he said sternly, but his blue eyes danced.

"Dante, you scared the sh―"

"Sorry about that. But I needed to talk to you." He looked me in the eyes and I struggled to maintain eye contact.

"Then talk," I said awkwardly.

Dante began strolling towards my cabin and shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you... about you," he said nervously.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"Who you are. What you are." Dante's eyes held my gaze and I struggled to answer.

"I'm Aenea Patralia. Daughter of Poseidon and some random chick," I muttered.

"Elise and I don't think it's just some random chick." He let that sink in. The whole subject made me uncomfortable, and I backed away from him.

"Dante I'm sorry, but I'm tired," I lied. "I'm going to bed." I practically threw myself through the door and slammed it shut, leaving Dante outside.

I lay awake for another hour, thinking about what Dante had said. And, to be completely honest, I thought a lot about Dante.

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: Combined chapters six and seven, and also changed a bit. Edited out the part where Dante's all "Ohhhh, Aenea! I loooove you!" Oh, gimme a break lover boy.

What do you guys think of the changes so far?

ALSO! See any couples? Please review and tell me. I likez teh reviews.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


	7. Discoveries

[_**A/N**_]: So sorry for slow updates; I've been at band camp all week. But good news! I've been put on weapon line instead of flag! In other words, I TOTALLY ROCK. And now I have the hottest tan lines, sexiest bruises, and best old person soreness. I LOVE BAND CAMP.

On a serious note, I genuinely miss writing this and posting it and listening to people's reviews. This is sending me down memory lane, and I love it.

* * *

_**From the Foam of the Sea**_

_Chapter Seven: Discoveries_

* * *

I rolled out of bed and landed on my feet.

Today was capture the flag, and I was pumped. I had heard stories about it from Elise and Dante, and I couldn't wait to try this game out.

I bounded out of the cabin. For some reason, I just had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

I saw Elise and Michael practicing in the arena and went to watch. I decided that it was boring to watch, so my ADHD mind wandered all over the place. I saw a butterfly and followed it with my eyes.

Eventually I was itching to practice, so I tracked down a bow and some arrows and set up a target.

I notched my first arrow and aimed. It hit the target on the outer rim. I kept practicing until one lone arrow ventured into the center. In my head, I celebrated.

I walked around camp, killing time. Eventually I found myself back at my cabin.

I plopped on my bed and opened a book. It was an old paperback version of the Aeneid that I found lying around. I had always liked that story, one, because Virgil was an awesome name, and two, because Aeneas was my namesake. I was really getting into it, but I was a slow reader. My dyslexia was pretty severe and made it pretty hard for me to decipher most of the words, so a good hour passed and I had barely gotten anywhere.

A knock came at the door and Ash walked in on me while I was sounding out a word, and he smiled. "So what ya reading?" he asked.

"The Aeneid."

"Cool, I remember that story, sort of. Aeneas escaped Troy with his father and a bunch of people, and led them to Italy, right?"

"Yup," I nodded. "I always thought it was just a story. But I guess since the gods are real, all these stories must be too." I had been thinking about this a lot lately.

Ash nodded. "It took me a while to get used to. But you seemed to have caught on pretty fast."

"My mom used to tell them to me a lot." I shrugged.

"So are you pumped for Capture the Flag?" he asked, leaning against the door.

I nodded vigorously. "Just passing the time," I said, holding up the book.

"Well, I'll leave you to the history book," Ash said with a wink, leaving me to ponder the fact that I actually was reading a history book.

I walked down to the beach and plopped down. I opened it back up, still stuck on that one word. I gave up and flipped the page. I didn't even realize how long I'd been there until I heard the conch shell. I ran back to the cabin and tossed my book in through the window.

At the pavilion, Elise waved to me and I smiled. Dinner passed quickly, and the tension in the air was enough to snap a rubber band.

When the plates had been cleared away, I sat up straight, ready for Capture the Flag. Chiron stomped his foot, effectively gaining our attention. We all looked in his direction. He explained the rules and announced that the Athena and Ares cabins would be leading the teams.

Elise and two blonde guys ran in with a gray banner. On the other side, a few of the scariest looking kids I had ever seen ran in with a blood red banner.

Chiron stamped his hoof again. "Heroes!" he shouted. "Arm yourselves!" He spread his arms and the tables in front of him were suddenly filled with weapons and armor. All the bows were quickly taken, so I picked up a sword, but I knew it wouldn't do me much good. I couldn't sword fight to save my life.

We set our flag in a clearing and Elise put me and Aster on guard duty.

The conch shell blew and I heard the clashing of swords. Aster and I didn't do much talking. I saw one of Elise's brothers rush through the woods, chasing off an Ares kid.

Suddenly, a girl burst into the clearing. She was wearing a helmet with a red horse hair plume, and I tensed. She was part of the enemy team. I raised my sword and she attacked. She was bigger than me, and stronger, so Aster jumped in and took over fighting. He was decent enough to provide a challenge.

Another kid rushed into the clearing, one holding a spear. I was terrified, but I attacked anyway, hoping for the best.

I let my instincts take over. Even with the rush of adrenaline, I was far out-matched.

I moved around, trying to tire him out. I brought the hilt of my sword down on his helmet, and managed to round-house kick him in the stomach.

Aster was busy with the girl, but he yelled over to me, "Chuck Norris would be proud!" I laughed and pushed the boy down.

He glared up at me and knocked me over with his legs.

I gritted my teeth and pushed against the boy. I rolled over just as his sword tip stabbed the ground. I got up and slammed into him, knocking him into the woods.

The sky was now beginning to darken and the stars shone brightly. Aster seemed to glow, and he easily fought off the girl.

I ran over and helped fighting the girl. My rush was fading and I struggled. She saw that I was growing weak, and struck her hilt against my helment. I fell to the ground and she smiled. She slashed her sword across arm, leaving a deep cut. My head spun.

Suddenly Dante burst into the clearing, weilding the Ares banner. It shimmered then turned a bright gold.

The girl groaned and as I tried to sit up, she kicked me back down. "Just because pretty boy has the flag, doesn't mean I'm going to stop," she hissed.

I kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over. But she was back up within seconds and slashed at me again, slicing my wounded arm even deeper. I gasped and sank to my knees. I started to get dizzy and I felt my arm burning. I didn't look at it, because I had never been that great with blood. I expected the girl to attack again, but she gasped and stared at my arm.

Dante rushed over and pushed her aside. He grabbed my arm and his eyes widened. "It can't be," he whispered.

Elise raced into the clearing and stared at me in shock before rushing to my side. "Someone get Chiron!" she yelled.

I felt extremely dizzy and Percy picked me up. "We need to get her to the Big House," he said.

Suddenly the heavens exploded. The stars shone with such brightness, I could see everything clearly. Everyone looked up and gasped. I managed to lift my head through the fog of pain.

The stars were churning, moving out of the sky and swirling around Aster. His face was shocked and he touched the stars. They rippled at his touch and swirled around his hand.

Chiron burst into the clearing and stared, mouth agape, at Aster. The stars began to retreat and spiral back up to the sky where they settled in their original positions. I was awestruck.

No one knew what to make of this; the clearing was completely silent. But then I felt a searing pain in my arm and yelped. Dante looked down and blinked. He seemed like he had forgotten he needed Chiron.

Chiron walked over to where we stood and glanced at my arm. He looked confused then surprised. He lifted me onto his back without a word, and walked over to where Aster stood, still staring at the sky. He picked the boy up too, and gestured for Elise to follow. Dante stayed put to help calm the other campers down.

Chiron put Aster and me down, but I was in so much pain, I could barely stand. Aster supported me up the stairs until we got into the main room of the house. Mr. D was watching a news broadcast and turned around.

Mr. D pointed to the TV and looked at Aster. "You're responsible for this, young man," he said sourly. I squinted my eyes and saw that the picture on the screen was a night shot of New York City. It could have been any old photo of the skyline, except that the sky was wrong. Instead of the usual dark sky, there were millions of stars shining. I shook my head. That couldn't have been possible, the lights from the city should have made seeing the stars impossible. But they were there.

The anchor man's voice came over the TV. "As you can see by this photo, the stars have been highly visible in places you'd never expect, even―"

Mr. D turned the TV off. He glared at Aster like it was his fault. Chiron whispered something to him and he glanced mildly at me.

"Interesting." He was looking at my arm. I finally decided I needed to look at it. Gushing from my wound should have been crimson blood. But instead of the red stain I expected, there was a shining gold one.

I touched it and winced. My fingers met the gold liquid and it felt warm. Dionysus walked up to me and studied my arm. He poked it and I yelped. He scratched his chin, sighing.

"I suppose I need to tell Olympus of this. I shall be back." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Chiron pulled Elise aside and they talked in hushed tones. Aster was still standing next to me, looking terrified. Elise glanced at me and I met her eyes. She looked down and I sighed.

My arm felt like it was about to fall off. I touched it again, and crumpled in pain. Aster caught me and he lifted me to a couch.

"Aenea, do you know what this is?" Chiron asked.

"A couch?" I guessed.

"No, your blood. Do you know what it is?" Chiron looked at me like I was about to explode.

"Um, not normal. Are you all going to tell my why I'm bleeding gold?" I winced again and moved my arm.

Chiron and Elise exchanged glances and Chiron nodded.

Elise took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes. "Ichor, the blood of the gods," she said. "Aenea, you're an immortal."

* * *

[_**A/N**_]: The original author's note is very relevant, so I left it.

Okay, okay, okay. She's NOT a goddess. Just because you have ichor, doesn't make you a god/goddess. It makes you one of the immortals, and nymphs have golden ichor too (_hint hint_).

Second on my list of important questions, has anyone ever watched Doctor Who? I'M FREAKING ADDICTED. It makes me want to be British so bad. I love it.

Pleeeease review.

* * *

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


End file.
